


To Whom I Belong

by fandomprincess88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fights, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomprincess88/pseuds/fandomprincess88
Summary: Harry wants to retire, but always the people pleaser, will he?





	To Whom I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Gin, I'm not saying I won't to stop working altogether. I'm just tired. I'm tired of chasing bad guys. I feel like I've spent my whole life doing it. Don't you want to stop getting floo calls from St. Mungo's?"  
"Don't turn this around on me! This isn't about me! This is about you throwing your career away for nothing," she yelled with arms waving wildly. She came dangerously close to hitting him in the face. It took all his willpower not to react like he was trained. Harry stared at his wife and wondered for the first time if she loved Harry Potter the man or Harry Potter the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World. He didn't like where that thought was going, so he shut it down fast.   
"Ginny, listen to me. I am NOT throwing my career away. I'm simply talking retirement. I think I've given enough of my life to the wizarding world. I'd like to give more of myself to you and the kids. I hate to think of how many birthdays, holidays, dinners I've missed with you and the kids. I want to be here for you all more. Don't you want that too?" He practically begged his wife with his eyes to understand. WIth a huff and a roll of her eyes, Ginny turned her back on him. Harry saw that this was going nowhere. He knew that once she got like this there was no talking to her. With a slump of his shoulders, he turned to leave. "I'm going to stay at Ron and Hermoine's for the night. I think we both need to cool off. Away from each other." With that, he apparated out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to continue. Yes or no?


End file.
